


Prettier in Pink

by Pixil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/Pixil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with his mother's soft pink lipstick....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He used to sit by the vanity, as she leaned in close and pouted her lips, meticulously applying a sleek layer of color. His mother had always been beautiful, but there was something about those special evenings, where she wore her pearls, and did her hair. She had looked like an angel in his young eyes, and he looked so forward to watching his mommy transform in front of that mirror. 

He always knew when it was time, she would pull up an extra chair to the vanity, and give him secret little smiles as she dressed up. This had been between just them, he would kneel to get a better view as she applied her makeup. The last time had been after his mommy had lost her hair to cancer, she had been picking a pretty shade out when she leaned in close to Stiles.

"I want to tell you a secret Genim." she whispered it like all secrets were done, a smile tugging at her lips. "Sometimes, when I'm feeling sad, I put on my favorite shade of lipstick. It always makes me feel my best and helps me face the world with a smile." Stiles had been entranced by the idea, though it had taken a more solumn note when she had passed away shortly after. 

When the funeral came, Stiles snuck back to speak with the man arranging the body, hands clenched tightly. Stile had held out a bright red lipstick to him, pleading that he let him apply it for his mommy. The elderly man smiled at Stiles and knelt down, taking it from his hand.

"Tell you what, how about I put it on her for you?" Stiles nodded eagerly before his Daddy found him and dragged him off. When it was time to go up to see his mommy, his daddy held him up to see her face. Just as promised, her lips were a lovely shade of red and Stiles just knew his mommy must feel her prettiest right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for updates and other things, check out my tumblr  
> Invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com


	2. Fire Engine Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some reserves about posting this originally, more of how I wrote it I guess? I had a difficult time trying to get things written the way I wanted but I am happy with it so far if its a bit more rushed ah well

It had started out small, he had told himself he was keeping it to remember his mother by. The lipstick was this rose petal pink, one his mother had favored, she wore it when she seemed to smile her brightest. 

 

Stiles would sit upstairs in front of the vanity, where his father wouldn't stumble upon him. He would lean on it and stare into the mirror, imagining her applying the lipstick. As time went on he found himself sneaking away to just relax, it was reassuring, submerging himself in memories like this.

 

It developed beyond that quickly after an especially stressful fullmoon, he had returned home to a letter on the fridge. His father had to work all night, Stiles had yanked it off the fridge and crumpled it up angrily. First Scott had been ignoring him, Derek had treated him like crap and now this. He kicked off his sneakers, running up the stairs two steps at a time.

 

As he sat there, submerged in memories, he stared at the uncapped lipstick. The memory of his mothers words hit him, it had been such a rough day and well...no one would know but him right? He leaned forward, hand shaky and his brow furrowed in determination.

 

It was so creamy and soft, sliding so easily over his chapped lips. The pink was bright against his skin, making his lips pop. He sat there for hours before the sound of his dad's car driving up broke him out of the trance, he managed to scrub the pink away before his father came in.

 

It really wasn't that long before he was doing it again and again, he'd quickly learned to wash it off without smearing it. It became his own little secret, between him and the vanity in the attic. His father wasn't around enough to question it, and scott didn't mention any change so he figured he had hidden it well. 

 

Soon though, one wasn't good enough, he had been shopping with Scott when he'd seen a fire engine red shade. He hadn't been able to stop himself from coming back later to buy it, and next thing he knew he owned 30 shades, mascara, eyeliners, and eyeshadows, even blush. He just felt so happy when he did this, it took more time now, but he could go days on the happy high he got on it. He'd wait til he knew he'd be all alone, and go the whole day or night in full makeup, cooking and cleaning.

 

Of course it was just as he was growing comfortable with it all that he was caught, Derek was such a creeper sometimes, giving no warnings when he appeared. Stiles had been wearing the fire engine red when Derek had jumped through his bedroom window.

 

"What the hell man, don't you know how to use the front door?!" Stiles heart was pounding brutally against his ribcage, Derek's eyes darted straight at Stiles lips. He knew he was blushing, a lump of unease forming in his throat.

 

"Stiles...." Derek's voice came out in a rumble, turning his veins to ice.

 

"You caught me, I um, well Scott dared me to be a hooker for halloween and well, figured I oughtta try it all out first. You know, see how it looks.." A growl cut him off as Derek stalked over, gripping Stiles chin surprisingly gently.

 

"I can tell your lying, knew you smelt...different, lately." Derek's thumb trailed lightly over Stiles bottom lip, causing him to shudder.

 

"I just....please don't tell anyone." he was ashamed of how his voice kinda broke when he said it. This had become so important to him so quickly, and to his surprise Derek gave a jerky sort of nodd before rushing back out the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Also for updates and other things, check out my tumblr  
> Invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com


End file.
